legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
The Missions in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures are the levels that players must complete in order to progress through the story. In each mission, the player gains True Adventurer status, studs, and artifacts. Once a mission is completed following the Story mode, the player can then enter it later in Free Play mode. Raiders of the Lost Ark The Lost Temple The game begins with Indiana Jones and his guide Satipo trekking through the South American jungle to the Lost Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors to obtain the Golden Idol. The other guides are all dispatched by Hovitos tribesmen and traps, but Indiana and Sapito manage to pass various traps and puzzles as they look for the Idol. They barely escape with the artifact as a large boulder chases them out of the temple. However, Satipo betrays Indiana to René Belloq, Indiana's rival, and his employed Hovitos, who Indiana is forced to give the Idol to. Indiana's friend Jock comes to Indiana's aid and helps him escape in a seaplane just in time. Into the Mountains Indiana is back home, teaching at Barnett College when he is approached by a pair of government officials. The pair shows Indiana that Belloq has allied with German soldiers in a quest to find the Ark of the Covenant. To find it, Indiana must travel to Nepal and find Marion Ravenwood, who has the headpiece of the Staff of Ra, which can tell them where the Ark is hidden. However, German Major Toht has been secretly following Indiana to Nepal. Toht and his goons enter the Ravenwood Cafe and demand the headpiece. Indiana and Marion manage to escape the cafe and progress through the mountains, chased by their enemies as they go. Indiana and Marion escape in a German vehicle. City of Danger Indiana and Marion arrive in Cairo to find their old friend Sallah, who knows about the Staff of Ra, though they are chased through the streets by enemy soldiers and their hired goons. Indiana and Marion receive vital tools from their enemies' pet monkey in exchange for bananas, ironically. Indiana eventually faces an Egyptian swordsman but merely resorts to a pistol to take the hoodlum down. Indiana meets up with Sallah, though Marion ends up being captured by the German soldiers, but not before casting the headpiece they were after into Indiana's possession. Indiana shoots at the truck that he thinks took Marion, only to have it crash and explode as a result. Thinking he's killed Marion, Indiana mourns as he fails to notice Marion being carried by the real captors. Meanwhile, Sallah tells of the place where, if the Sun shines through the headpiece of the Staff of Ra, the Ark's location will be revealed. The Well of Souls Even though he's wearing a disguise, Indiana is noticed by enemy troops as he uses the staff to locate the Ark's resting place, the Well of Souls. Indiana continues on with Sallah and finds the well. Indiana is reluctant to enter, as it is filled with snakes, his worst fear. Sallah pushes Indiana in anyway, and the two make their way to the Ark by solving numerous intricate puzzles. Sallah carries the Ark out of the well but is captured by the enemy troops who noticed Indiana earlier, who are now accompanied by Belloq and Major Toht. Major Toht drops Marion into the well with Indiana and then seals the place as the troops take the Ark. Indiana and Marion eventually manage to find a way out of the well through a weak stone wall after defeating a giant snake. Pursuing the Ark Indiana and Marion comically dispatch the troops that attempt to stop them, then fight their way through the German camps in order to retrieve the Ark. They find the Ark on board a transport plane but have to battle a tough German boxer who obstructs their way. The boxer is decapitated by a rogue propellor, but Indiana and Marion discover that Belloq, Major Toht, and enemy Colonel Dietrich have loaded the Ark onto a truck and driven away. Sallah shows up in time with his own truck to help Indiana catch up to the German truck, board it, and finally retrieve the Ark and then send Gobler's car off a cliff along with a car full of nazis off a cliff as well and send Belloq, Toht, and Colonel Dietrich's car to a screeching halt in the desert. Indiana and Marion say goodbye to Sallah as they board the cargo ship that the Ark is being carted aboard. The ship is stopped by a German submarine. Enemy soldiers board the ship and take both the Ark and Marion, with Indiana hiding in a vent, then swimming onboard the submarine. Opening the Ark Indiana disguises as one of the sub's crew and takes out a guard that Marion distracts at the sub's secret base, allowing Marion to escape. Later, Indiana and Marion are captured by Belloq and such, despite their attempts to stay unnoticed. Indiana and Marion try to take down Belloq before he can open the Ark, but are discovered by Colonel Dietrich and Major Toht, and are tied up. However, when the Ark is opened, ghosts fly out of it and bombard Belloq and company until they ultimately break apart, having broken the laws of God in looking upon the Ark's contents. Indiana and Marion looked away during the ceremony, and so are free to bring the Ark home, where it is carted by the government agents to an abandoned warehouse, while Indiana takes Marion out to dinner. Temple of Doom Shanghai Showdown This time, Indiana finds himself in Shanghai's Club Obi-Wan delivering the Urn of Hirachi to a sinister Lao Che in exchange for a rare diamond. Lao Che tricks Indiana, poisoning him and his friend, Wu Han, and demanding the diamond back in exchange for medicine. While Wu Han dies because of the poison, Indiana and the frightened singer Willie Scott give the diamond to Lao's goons, get the medicine, and evade destruction at the hands of enemy Kao Kan by hiding behind a rolling gong. After Kao's defeat, Indiana and Willie escape Club Obi-Wan to meet Indy's little buddy Short Round standing by at the getaway car. Indy and friends race to the airport with Lao's goons hot on their tracks. Indiana, Willie and Short Round make it out of Shanghai, unaware that the plane belongs to Lao Che. Lao's pilots bail out of the plane in an attempt to kill Indiana, so he and his friends must jump out with only an inflatable raft, as the plane crashes. Pankot Secrets The raft lands on the side of a mountain and slides down to a river that takes them to an Indian village, Punjabi. The village elder of Punjabi tells Indiana and the gang of the village's sacred Sankara Stones that have been lost. He also tells them that there are children missing from the village. Indiana and the gang agree to help them, and travel by elephant to Pankot Palace, the suspected home of the perpetrators, to find the stones and the children. Pankot's Maharajah and his assistant, Chattar Lal, assure Indiana that they are not the perpetrators of the accused actions. Later, though, Indiana and friends are attacked by various fiends and decide to investigate. Indiana, Willie and Short Round find a secret passage leading down below. They get past traps and find the Thuggee Temple of Kali, where a nefarious Mola Ram is performing a sacrificial ceremony. Indiana sees the stolen stones and plans to retrieve them. The Temple of Kali Unbeknownst to Indiana, a Thuggee has spotted Willie and promptly captures her for sacrifice. Indiana and Short Round plan to save Willie from the Thuggee bad guys and escape with the stones. They venture through the Temple of Kali's passages, fighting Thuggee, towards the sacrificial cage. Along the way, it is revealed that Mola Ram has been controlling the Maharajah with a sacred substance, and Mola tries to hypnotize Indiana with it. Indiana and Short Round eventually distract Mola and the Maharajah long enough for them to escape. Mola and Maharajah flee, allowing Indiana and Short Round to save Willie from sacrifice and retrieve the Sankara Stones. Free the Slaves Indiana and the gang escape to the mines behind the temple, where they find the missing village children. The kids are being forced by the Thuggee to mine for more Sankara Stones, as the stones are integral to one of Mola's evil plots. As the gang rescues the children, Short Round becomes captured by the Thuggee. Indiana and Willie go to find Short Round, but are confronted by Chattar Lal and the hypnotized Maharajah. Willie frees Short Round as Indiana fights Chattar. Maharajah strengthens Chattar with the sacred substance, but Short Round then snaps Maharajah back to his senses. Short Round, Willie, Maharajah, and the enslaved kids crush Chattar with a pillar. The village children flee the mines, as Indiana and the crew head for the mine cart tunnels. Escape the Mines Indiana, Willie and Short Round make their way into the mine cart tunnels, but need to assemble a couple of mine carts before they can make a hasty departure from the mines. After building the mine carts, they go on a hair-raising ride through the mines, chased by a team of Thuggee, only to stop at a dead end. Mola floods the mines with water in an attempt to flush Indiana out of the mines and into a river of crocodiles. Indiana and the gang barely avoid their otherwise watery fate, but end up on a sheer cliff face, with Indiana separated from Willie and Short Round. Battle on the Bridge Indiana and friends climb to the top of the cliff, where they are reunited with each other, and run through the jungle to escape. Upon approaching a giant rope bridge, Indiana and the gang see Mola and his goons on the other side of the bridge. Indiana, Willie and Short Round step onto the middle of the bridge, luring Mola and the Thuggee onto the bridge as well. Indiana, in a daring and desperate move, chops the bridge in half, sending the Thuggee to their doom. Indiana, his friends and Mola hang on to one side of the bridge. Mola tries to grab the Sankara Stones, but Indiana retaliates, with Mola falling to a watery grave. Indiana, Willie and Short Round return the stones and the children to Punjabi. Indiana and Willie kiss, but are interrupted by Short Round and an elephant. The Last Crusade The Hunt for Sir Richard Indiana's latest adventure begins when Indiana receives a diary from his dad, Henry Jones, Sr., that contains a partial rubbing of an old tablet that details the location of the Holy Grail. A Mr. Walter Donovan enlists Indiana and Professor Marcus Brody to find the crypt of Sir Richard, whose skeleton holds a shield that should provide the rest of the rubbing. In Venice, Indiana and Marcus meet Dr. Elsa Schneider, a colleague of Henry's, to begin their search. Indiana, Marcus and Elsa end up at the library where Henry's diary indicates the secret crypt of Sir Richard might be, in hopes of finding a clue to his whereabouts. X marks the spot to the entrance of the crypt, prompting Indiana and Elsa to venture inside. They trek through the murky, oil-filled crypt tunnels to find Sir Richard's tomb. Indiana completes the rubbing, but members of a Brotherhood devoted to protecting the Grail's secrecy light the oil in the crypts, forcing Indiana and Elsa out. When they exit the crypt, they find themselves on a speedboat chase through the city's canals with the Brotherhood hot on their trail. After a confrontation with Brother Kazim, during which Indiana saves Kazim from a rogue propellor, Kazim has a change of heart and tells Indiana that Henry is being kept in a German castle. Castle Rescue Indiana and Elsa venture to the castle, where Indiana fools the entranceway's butler by swapping clothes with Elsa. After a brief fight, Indiana and Elsa crash into Henry's holding cell, where an enemy named Colonel Vogel steals the diary from Indiana. Elsa reveals that she's in league with the Colonel, and the two tie up Indiana and Henry. Indiana frees himself and his dad with a candelabra, and the father-son team fight their way through the castle. After battling an enemy radio operator and fooling some guards by wearing disguises, Indiana and Henry escape. Motorcycle Escape Indiana and his father stumble upon a motorbike garage. They hop on a couple of bikes and hightail it out of there. They zoom through the German countryside, trying to reach a zeppelin airfield with German soldiers hot on their tracks. Before he reaches the airfield, Indiana disguises as an enemy officer to sneak into a camp with the diary in it, under his dad's orders. He finds Elsa, who is forced to give up the diary. Trouble in the Sky Attempting to escape Germany by hitching a ride on a zeppelin, Indiana and his father are discovered by Colonel Vogel. Vogel is eventually pushed out of the zeppelin, but the pilots try to send Indiana back to Germany. Indiana and Henry flee on a biplane suspended underneath the zeppelin. Indiana's flying skills are questioned when they crash into a farmhouse and have to continue their retreat on foot. Unfortunately, enemy fighter pilots are flying overhead, trying to stop them from getting away. They have to rely on their wits and daring to fend off the attacking planes. Eventually, both of the planes are dispatched in comic fashion, with Indiana and his dad making it to safety. Desert Ambush While Indiana and his father are fleeing Germany, Marcus is lost in the desert and captured by German soldiers. Indiana, his father, and a returning Sallah go looking for Marcus after Indiana sees him with Colonel Vogel, Elsa and Donovan through binoculars. Then, Kazim and the rest of the Brotherhood shoot at the truck with Marcus and such in it, forcing the occupants into the desert. Unfortunately, Henry is captured by Vogel. Indiana and Sallah end up being chased by Colonel Vogel's Armored Personnel Carrier as they try to rescue Marcus and Henry. Indiana and Sallah then find themselves trapped on top of the APC, fending off enemy soldiers, as it speeds toward a cliff. Sallah hops off, but it seems like Indiana has fallen off the precipice with the vehicle. Henry, Marcus, and Sallah mourn as Indiana unexpectedly climbs back up the cliff. The four fighters are reunited, and follow the diary's instructions to get to the Grail. Temple of the Grail Indiana, his father, Sallah, and Marcus make their way to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon where the Holy Grail is hidden. Henry falls apart at the hands of Donovan and Elsa, leaving Marcus to tend to him while Indiana and Sallah make their way through the puzzle challenges of the Canyon, having been forced to find the Grail in order to fix Henry. Upon finding the Holy Grail, Indiana encounters the Grail Knight, who has been guarding it and waiting for someone worthy to succeed him. Donovan tries to pick out the real Grail from a bunch of false ones, but chooses poorly and fails the final Grail test, aging to death as a result. Indiana then takes the Grail, after a battle with the Grail Knight, and uses it to put Henry back together again. Elsa tries to steal the Grail from the temple, but invokes a curse in doing so, and falls into a deep chasm. Indiana, Henry, Sallah and Marcus leave the Grail behind to ride off into the sunset. Secret Levels You can unlock three bonus levels by completing a puzzle in Barnett College and filling the Artifact Room with artifacts by collecting all 10 Treasures in each level Young Indy Unlocked after completing 3 artifacts. Warehouse Unlocked after completing all 18 artifacts. Ancient City Category:Missions